


Stolen Hearts.

by My_s0ul_is_yell0w



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, First Meetings, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_s0ul_is_yell0w/pseuds/My_s0ul_is_yell0w
Summary: When Magnus plans to celebrate his New Year with a fabulous win by breaking into a penthouse suite, he is met with the most unexpected and adorable complication.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Stolen Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a movie adaptation with minor changes to suit the story. Since this platform has people from all over the world, I am afraid everyone will be able to enjoy regional movies the same way. But when we put our favorite boys in the au, voila.. you have some cute fics. Hope everyone enjoys this one.

The soothing scents of pine trees and deep woods from the candles burning in the corner and a hint of lavender from the bath bomb, the warm water caressing his body, gently lulling him to sleep, Alec could feel his tension slowly falling away. His shoulders relax, the tight knots slowly revealing, his sore muscles finding comfort in the warmth and the glass of wine buzzing in his veins. Alec hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time. He lowered himself a little more into the bath until the water reached his jaw and slowly shut his eyes. He knew it was a losing match between sleep and staying awake. The bath might be extremely satisfying but he doesn’t want to be sleeping in a tub when the New year strikes twelve. He might not be counting down at the party with Izzy but no one says he can’t celebrate on his own. 

  


Alec knew he had fallen asleep because he definitely woke up jerking hearing something fall down. Or was it footsteps? He sat upright and listened closely. Minutes passed and nothing but the silence was to be heard. Must have been a dream. He looked at the phone and realized that he had indeed fallen asleep and almost for an hour. There were still 4 hours left to twelve. Enough time for him to finish the bath and cook something up and still bake those stupid cupcakes he couldn’t stop eating at Izzy’s birthday party which he had to practically beg to get the recipe from. So yes, he might be alone on the New Year, but he is going to have a damn good one and no one can stop him. 

  


Getting out of the bath, Alec quickly dried himself and dressed in his tattered old t-shirt and track pants and made his way into the kitchen. It might have been due to the tons of crime thriller and horror movies he binges all the time, but he had a prickly feeling on the back of his neck that he was being watched. He looked around slowly. Not a leaf was out of place and there was no sign of anyone in the house except him. He could hear the nightlife churning down below in the streets but way up here, in the penthouse suite, nothing but his heartbeats were to be heard. He left out the deep breath which he didn’t know that he was holding until now. 

  


Shaking his head at his paranoia, Alec walked up to the fridge and took the carton of apple juice only to stop midway. It was definitely footsteps. And breathing. And this time, it was definitely not his. He could feel the presence right behind him. Someone or rather, something was in the apartment. He was not alone. Was he finally going to meet a ghost? Oh crap. Not on New Year. He didn’t want to die on New Year, Alec thought in exasperation. Will the ghost agree to reason? Maybe it’s a friendly ghost. Maybe they can do the countdown together. This is the usual trope of every horror movie he had seen. The ghost was waiting for him to turn back so that it can attack. 

  


But wait. If it’s a ghost, then why did he hear footsteps? Don't ghosts usually float around? Shit. Was it a thief? What the hell? All he wanted was a peaceful night for himself and now he is going to be killed either by a ghost or a thief. He can’t stand here and think forever. Time to face the bell apparently. Holding his fruit juice in his hand, afraid to make any sudden moves to provoke his attacker, Alec slowly turned to see who was behind him. The last thing Alec remembered thinking before losing his consciousness was why the hell was a Santa Claus standing in the middle of the apartment, that too on New Year’s eve.

  


Magnus was not the one to miss a good party. And he was definitely not going to miss this New Year’s party. But he needed something to celebrate tonight. The past year had been kind of a bust, not landing any major deals and nothing too flashy to his standards. There had been one too many episodes where he escaped the cops with seconds to spare. He liked taking the risks and living on the edge but the high from the jobs were never worth the profit he made. He wanted a quiet win to mark the end of the year. He was hanging around in the lobby in the morning when he heard the couple talk about the party they were planning to go and it didn’t take much effort to follow them to the penthouse. On the way up, he managed to find out that the whole family was leaving so he had their place for tonight. Stealing the key card was an easy feat. And so, when Magnus came up to the apartment after he saw the couple and their two kids leaving, he didn’t expect the special appearance. He smacked himself in the face for not doing a thorough check on the inhabitants. 

  


Magnus heard the bedroom door open while he was going through the cabinet in the hallway. Hiding behind the partition and peeping through the sides, he watched a guy walk out of the room and stop in his tracks to look around. Magnus stilled, holding his breath, willing his heartbeat to slow down. It did not take him much time to decide to put the guy to sleep. He walked up to the guy as soon as he turned around and entered the kitchen. Making sure his mask was in place, Magnus held the guy in a chokehold, the moment he turned around, not exactly giving him a chance to retaliate. He saw those hazel eyes widening in a moment of panic and struggle and then slowly closing. He held the chloroform soaked cotton to his nose for a good measure because he is going to need the time to tie up the guy.

  


Magnus might have been lost in those green and golden flecks for the split second he stared into them because he lost footing when the guy collapsed into his arms. His years of experience and cat-like reflexes which were necessary for his job was the only thing that allowed him to catch the hazel eyes before he reached the floor. 

  


Yes. Magnus might be a thief. Yes, he might have come to steal from this gorgeous guy’s apartment. And yes, there is a chance that they might never see each other again. But why should that stop him from ogling the beauty that is currently sleeping in his hands? For heaven’s sake, with those well-sculpted arms and muscles that Magnus could feel through the thin material of the t-shirt, the guy looked like he was hand-carved by God himself. So sue him if he took his time to carry the guy to the chair in the living room and tie up his arms and legs. And if Magnus trailed his hands on his forearm while fastening the ropes, no one has to know. He put a plaster on his mouth for a good measure. Dealing with the screaming will definitely slow him down from finishing the job and getting to the party.

  


As soon as the guy was safely kept out of his way, Magnus resumed his work of going through the shelves and packing his backpack with every trinket that he came across. He had finished the whole living room and the guest bedroom before he heard the guy slowly waking up. Mask still in place, he walked back to the scene only to see the guy struggling against the bond, his screams muffled. Magnus placed the antique-looking knife in his bag and was about to move to the next room. The guy was struggling a little too much. Maybe he should drug him a little more. Because he looked like he worked out well to be strong enough to break out the bonds. Can’t risk that. Too much hassle. Maybe he should try a different tactic. And Magnus caught hold of the knife in his bag and turned around in lighting speed and held it close to the guy’s neck.

  


“Shhh…” He needed a little more time. Just two more rooms. And then he would leave. His dramatics might have been enough because his prisoner froze in an instant. Magnus had to force himself to look away from those hazel eyes, once again widened in panic. There was a slight nod from the guy and he turned around to put the knife back. He was just opening the door to the first bedroom when he heard the struggle again. This is getting ridiculous. Why can’t they just behave? He is not harming them. Would it hurt too much to sit tight for five fucking minutes so that he can peacefully do his job? Ughh... Chloroform, it is. 

  


As soon as he reached, he knew that something was not right. The guy was not struggling to get out of the bonds per se. And he was not screaming either. But he was struggling nonetheless. His face looked flushed, sweat pouring out and panting. He looked like he was struggling to… Breathe? Oh shit. This is not what he wants right now. He might be a thief and a good one at that but he was not a killer. He ran towards the guy and took the plaster off his mouth.

  


“My bag..get my…bag.. There in…an.. inh..inhaler in that..Get me my bag..please….” He was gasping and wheezing and Magnus had no idea what to do. He could make out bag and inhaler from the garbled speech and he looked around for a bag. 

  


“In the bed…room” The guy wheezed out.  
  
Magnus ran into the room and caught sight of a small backpack on the chair. He grabbed it and ran back not wasting any time. He turned the bag upside down and dropped all the contents on the floor. There is no time to calmly look through the bag. The mask was getting in his way blocking his sight and he plucked it out and threw it aside. He found the inhaler and wasted no time in putting it into the guy’s mouth and gave him a puff or two. Magnus collapsed on the floor, relief flooding through both of them. But he has a job to get to. Now that the guy is out of danger, he can get on with it. Magnus stood back up and threw his mask back into the bag. There is no point anymore.

  


“Who the fuck are you? Why have you tied me up?”

  


“If you plan to shout or scream, I’ll have to drug you again. It would be so much better if you just keep your mouth shut.” Magnus spared him a glance and walked back into the bedroom. 

  


“Can you at least untie my legs? I am not going to run away. It’s a bit too tight. Please?” 

  


Just one more room. One more room. Magnus kept chanting in his mind. Tonight is the exact opposite of what he had planned. When he got hold of the key card too easily, he should have known something will go wrong. Universe has been a royal pain in his ass for the past year and it’s no different today. He couldn’t wait to get out of here. Sure the guy was a sight for sore eyes but if he keeps this up, he’ll give the Universe a run for its money. 

  


“Hey, Santa? There is a diamond ring inside the table near the window. You can take that if you want.” 

  


This was weird. Was this some kind of trap? Why would he help steal from his own home? Magnus hesitated for a moment but curiosity got the better of him. He slowly opened the drawer to see a purple velvet box inside and pried it open only to see a stunning diamond ring which would approximately cost somewhere around fifteen to twenty grand. Magnus was lucky that no one was with him to witness his utterly bewildered face. He quickly pocketed it and started going through the remaining drawers.

  


“There is nothing else in that room.” Though there was a small part of his mind fighting back, the rest of him told Magnus to trust the guy. He came back to the living room to put the jewellery in his bag.  
  
“It’s very expensive. You can take it. Just untie my legs please.” 

  


Magnus glanced his way and debated himself about agreeing to the guy. He was right. He can’t possibly run away with a chair tied to his hands. And so he approached the guy and kneeled in front of him.

  


“If it was that expensive, then why did you show me where it was? Why are you letting me have it?” Magnus couldn’t help but voice his doubts.

  


“I need an incentive. If I am asking you for something, I have to give something back to you.” Makes sense, a small part of Magnus’s mind agreed.

  


“Moreover, it belongs to my stepmom. Let’s just say we are not in really good terms.” Magnus looked up to see a playful smirk on the guy’s face. ‘Oh well…!! He looks even better smiling.’ Magnus leaned down and untied his left leg. A soft wisp of forest and lavender, he breathes in and his smile widened at the memory of a few soft touches and lingering gazes adorned by gold and green hues. He badly wanted to stay and get soaked in the beautiful smell and he prayed to every God he ever knew for the strength to pull away. He shook his head and walked away. He should leave before he does something which can’t be undone. The ring is worth celebrating success.

  


“Are you seriously gonna leave me like this?”

  


Magnus was feeling sorry for the guy. It was New Year after all. He felt bad for leaving him tied up but what other choice does he have? He looked harmless but Magnus was sure that if push comes to shove, the guy will fight back and fight back good and it will, in fact, delay his leaving. The puppy eyes are not worth the risk.

  


“Yeah. I am sorry. Your parents will be back soon.” He sighed and walked towards the hallway only to stop and turn back.

  


“Is there anything else of your stepmom that you are willing to give away?”  
  
The resounding silence and the glare that came his way were answers enough. He smiled and walked away. It was worth a try. Magnus placed his hand on the doorknob when he heard a throat being cleared from behind. He paused and threw a glance over his shoulder.  
  
“The whole world is celebrating New Year out there. I was planning to spend it alone anyways but now that all of this has happened, if you let me out of this and keep me company, I’ll show you the two most valuable things in this home.”

  


Now that might be an offer. It can also be a huge trap. Magnus dearly trusted his fighting skills but was it really worth it? If it was an actual offer, then he can actually say a proper goodbye to the horrible pile of rubbish of a year and start off fresh. 

  


“What is it?”

  


“Well, one is a painting.” 

  


There was a full-blown smile on his face and Magnus could see his eyes gleaming in joy and mirth. Whether it was because he could reel Magnus into a trap or genuine happiness at the freedom, he didn’t know.

  


“How much is it worth?”

  


“Probably ten times your backpack.”

  


“What’s the other thing?”

  


The piercing green eyes laced with golden brown, locked into his own, full of challenge and defiance and a certain coyness. “It’s priceless.”

  


Damn those stupid eyes... And his greed. Magnus turned back in and put the bag down. If he is going to survive this, he need a plan. And in a desperate sweep of his eyes across the room, Magnus caught sight of a double-barrel rifle on the wall. He has never killed anyone and he is not planning to, but it will help in keeping the guy at an arms distance. He took it from the wall and slowly walked towards the guy. Leaning down, he untied the other leg and both the hands, the rifle close to him on the floor. 

  


The guy stood up abruptly and stretched and Magnus jerked back and got up, grabbing on to the gun and pointing at the guy in a moment of panic. Both of them froze, Magnus afraid of the probable attack and the guy’s eyes flicking between the rifle ad Magnus, panting. And the moment was broken by the sound of a knock on the door. Now was a really good time to actually start panicking. Did the parents come back already? Was it someone else? Magnus looked at the door and then back at the guy, fear clouding his eyes. 

  


When the initial terror wore off, Magnus saw the guy shake his head and walk towards the door. Magnus followed, the rifle still pointed at him. He stood a little away so that whoever on the outside will not see him, the guy still in the range of his gun. He turned back and shared a worried eye contact with Magnus and took a deep breath before opening the door.

  


“Hey, is your dad home? I have been trying to reach him for so long. He is not picking up his phone”

  


“No. He went to a party.”

  


“Oh… Okay then. Can you give him this file when he comes? He needs this for tomorrow’s meeting. I was supposed to give this before evening coz he is supposed to leave early tomorrow morning but he left in a hurry so I couldn’t give it in time.”

  


“No problem. I’ll let him know that you came.”

  


“Thank you so much. And yeah…Happy New Year.”

  


“Happy New Year.”

  


He closed the door behind the visitor and started walking back to the room, Magnus along with him, the gun still pointed at the guy. Two steps into the room and a phone started ringing startling both of them. Magnus is too young to die of a heart attack. This was just a regular Friday job, which was supposed to get over in an hour. His plan did not have plot twists with extremely hot guys and continuous kick starts to his heart. This single job has managed to age him at least by five years.

  


Magnus lifted the guy’s phone and saw his mom calling. He handed over the phone and wiggled the gun once to remind him that he was still at the gunpoint. There was a quick roll of eyes followed by a smirk at his dramatics which Magnus noticed without fail. The guy took hold of the other end of the rifle and picked the call.

  


‘Yeah Mom, I am alright.’  
  
‘No. They have gone to some party.’  
  
‘I am fine. Really. I was sleeping.’  
  
“Yeah, Love you.’  
  
‘Bye.’

  


Magnus managed despite the struggle to pull the gun out of his hand by the time he finished the call. He maintained a distance, eyes not leaving him while he placed the phone back in the bag. He stared at Magnus for a hot second before laughing out loud. 

  


“Did you know that the rifle is empty?” And he sauntered away to the bedroom as if this was quite a regular experience.

  


Magnus froze. Well, that was unexpected. Why didn’t he try to escape if he already knew that? What was his game? All of Magnus’ s plans are now in the drain. He is absolutely confused about the mystery of a man in front of him. What started as just a visual entertainment while doing the job soon turned out to be annoyance which then progressed to surprise and now the guy stands in front of him, his mind ravelling and unravelling a thousand different possibilities at a time and Magnus has no idea what next. So as any person with a minimum amount of logic wouldn’t do, Magnus followed the complete stranger into another room, deeper into the suite.

  


“You know, every Christmas till I was 14, I stayed up waiting for Santa and he never came. And when he finally showed up, it was to steal.” The guy laughed at his own joke and continued searching through the table.  
  
“Now that you came, and you don’t actually have any gift for me, here is one for you, from me.”

  


He turned around and kept a black leather box in his hand. Magnus opened it to see a heavily ornate golden coloured pen with meticulously carved detail. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty and then looked up only to lock eyes with him.

  


“Beautiful.” Magnus was not sure whether he was talking about the pen or the person anymore, both well suited for the description. The guy seems to have caught on because there was a coy smile blooming on his face accompanied by the redness which was more endearing.

  


“Are you flirting with me, Santa?”

  


“What? No… I was.. I was talking about the pen. See?” 

  


He lifted the pen for a good measure. Really Magnus? Could you be more obvious in the ogling and the blatant lying? Magnus almost face palmed himself at his stupidity. He was so damn thankful that none of his friends were here to see this. Ragnor would have a field day.

  


The guy seemed to be enjoying himself at his expense because in the next instant the blooming smile was replaced by a deep laugh which managed to wake up those butterflies in Magnus’ stomach but he would never admit it out loud. Magnus was about to join the laugh but froze midway when the guy abruptly moved a little too closely and whispered in his ear.

  


“I think I am starting to like this Santa more. After all, you saved my life today.” When he pulled away before Magnus could manage a coherent reply, Magnus was glad he was looking the other way. Because he was not sure he could explain the heat that was climbing up his neck.

  


“Since this is my house, I will decide on how we are celebrating this year. I was planning to cook something before you came, so I better get on with that first because I am really hungry. And by the looks of it, even you are. And then we can have a crack at my dad's precious wine collection. What do you think?”

  


It was a beautiful prospect. Dinner and wine and a calm night to wait for the countdown. No blazing lights in the club, no loud music which almost always gave him a headache to accompany the hangover, he could bypass all of it. After all, he had a promising company. Really, the guy was not too bad to look at. Of course, the idea of getting his hands on the said painting was enough to crumble his resolution of staying out of trouble. And Magnus decided to take the huge fucking chance and threw out a prayer to the Universe to not fuck this up, for once.

  


His face must have been so transparent because Magnus saw the glint in the guy’s eyes the moment Magnus reached his decision.

  


‘Not so easy, tiger.’ Magnus thought to himself and managed to pull out his serious face and asked, “What is the second valuable thing in this house?”

  


He knew that was the wrong question the instant he let it out. Gone was the pleasant smile and laughter from the guy only to be replaced by anger or was that sadness? It was as if a curtain was drawn.

  


“Let me go freshen up a bit and then I’ll start cooking.” The guy walked away without another word and Magnus was confused between staying in the bedroom and going back to the living area. He chose the latter and went to look around. There were a lot of paintings in the house. Even if he didn’t know which was the most expensive one, he could still make a fortune if he gets his hands on these other ones. Plus, he had the ring. Before Magnus could go further into that line of thought, he heard the footsteps and he turned back to see the guy walk into the kitchen. Magnus stayed back and kept going through the remaining artworks. 

  


Magnus is no novice in stealing art pieces, he had dealt with so many throughout his line of work. That also means that on the way, he acquired the talent for appreciating the art for what it is. All the paintings decorating the walls were absolute masterpieces and Magnus couldn’t wait to get the one he was offered. Soon enough, the guy was back with some pasta and a vintage bottle of red wine, as promised. They settled on the couch and surfed through channels, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. There was an awkward moment when Magnus hesitated before eating or drinking anything but seeing his hesitation, the guy took a bite from his bowl and a sip of his wine as if to prove that he did not poison them. Magnus knew he took it in good spirits from the accompanying smile. Halfway through their argument over Tom and Jerry, his host had run into the kitchen to bring cookies for the post-dinner snacking.

  


Time had flown by and having fed properly, Magnus was quite comfortable in the way he chose to spend his new year. Unknowingly, they had shifted closer and they were leaning into each other. Settling into a comfortable silence, Magnus leaned back on the couch, his head meeting with the guy’s hand which was already in place. With a content smile blooming on his face, Magnus turned to his right to see the golden green eyes already staring at him. It was more than easy to get lost in those depths. The soft murmur of some songs playing on the television makes up for the silence.

  


Magnus had loved and lost and loved and lost again in the past. His work is not a very good selling point when it comes to relationships. Most of them bolt at the first mention of his job. Those who stayed had ulterior motives which Magnus is ashamed to admit out loud that it took him too long to figure out. So falling for someone was not something new for him. Magnus was well aware that this moment they are sharing, is just that. A tiny blip in their life, a solitary slice of a moment of complete and unadulterated serenity. He knew that this crush or like or attraction or whatever that he was feeling now should only be that. Yes, the guy might have entertained him for the night. They might have spent the New Year together. But it will be just that. Because happiness does not stay too long in Magnus’ experience. This is going to be one hell of bittersweet memory he was going to cherish for as long as he can. 

  


“Do you know what I like the most in this house?” Magnus whispered, feeling that anything louder might break their connection.

  


“Is it the painting?” He whispered back.

  


“No.”

  


“The diamond ring.”

  


“No.”

  


“Oh...The pen?”

  


“Close.” Magnus saw the guy’s eyes flick down to his lips for a fraction of a second as he moved closer.

  


“This close?”

  


“Closer.” He could almost taste the other’s lips, breathing the same air, his arms slightly tensing over Magnus’ shoulder. The emotions were running high and Magnus felt lightheaded from the slight buzz from the wine, his eyes screwed shut on their own, possibly from the wetness that was slowly spreading in them. What was happening was far too intimate than anything Magnus had ever done and he hasn’t even kissed the guy yet. A soft chuckle and Magnus felt a sudden emptiness that opened his eyes only to see the guy pulling away and padding towards the balcony. He paused at the door and glance back and motioned him to follow.

  


Outside, the sky lit up with fireworks, marking new beginnings. Colours burst into the night sky in all patterns, adding up to the already shining stars. They stood side by side, watching the colours burst and fade, fingers brushing each other far more than to be considered accidental. Magnus felt eyes on him and his lips curved into a soft smile. He was quite getting used to these stolen glances. 

  


“Thank you.”

  


“For what?” Magnus had an idea what the thank you was for but he had to be sure.

  


“For gifting me such a thrilling New Year.”

  


“So I really am the Santa, right? Well, Magnus to be exact.” He laughed and turned completely towards Magnus. A loud countdown started from a party somewhere near and they both joined them in whispered tones.  
  
“4”  
  
“3”  
  
“2”  
  
“1”

  


Magnus reached up for the kiss for the second time that night. 

  


Now Magnus was sure that he was not drunk. He would definitely know if he was. He had had a maximum of two glasses, maybe another half but not more than that. Then why does he feel like the sky was spinning? Maybe he actually was, because the other thing he was pretty sure about was that the guy had only one head before. Why does it all feel so fuzzy? His alcohol tolerance was way too high to be drunk so soon. Magnus remembered hearing a soft laugh before his eyes closed. 

  


His eyelids felt too heavy to lift but Magnus slowly opened his eyes, blinking one too many times, adjusting to the bright light. He was tied up in a chair, the door to the balcony still open in front of him, the distant skyline splashed with a tinge of orange from the rising sun. From the periphery, he saw a black figure moving around. The guy moved in front of him and crouched down to search around in his pocket. He took out the diamond ring and looked at Magnus in triumph. 

  


“I am taking this one. Liked it way too much the moment I laid eyes on this beauty.”

  


Magnus grunted in response, wriggling to get out of the bonds. 

  


“Why are you so irritated? Wasn’t it you who tied me up earlier? I am just returning the favor.”

  


Rage bubbled inside Magnus. How well he played into the hands of his enemy. Well, he was the one stupid enough to actually think that Universe will actually send something good his way. He knew the fickleness of the moment he had but he didn’t expect it to end in betrayal. He didn’t even know the guy’s name for heavens’ sake.

  


Just then, as if things couldn’t get any worse, they heard a knock at the door.

  


“Looks like my parents are home.” The guy looked so smug at his victory. Magnus knew he could take him down, if only he was out of these damn ropes. The guy took his backpack and a small cylinder and walked into the balcony.

  


“I was here first. And this is the valuable painting I told you about.” He lifted a rolled-up canvas from the cylinder and kept it back inside

  


Magnus looked to his side, only to his find his suspicion confirmed. The frame that held the portrait of the feeding mother stood empty, the same one Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off not less than a few hours ago. He was trembling with anger at this point. But he needed answers.

  


“What is the other thing?” Magnus questioned through gritted teeth, accompanied by more frantic knocking on the door.

  


“My name is Alexander.” 

  


With a winning smile, Alexander jumped from the balcony to God knows where, but not before throwing a pocket knife at him. Magnus was not the one to back off from a challenge. And he found one the moment the knife whirred past him to get stuck on the backrest of the chair. Magnus also knew a missed shot when he saw one and this was not it. 

  


The Walter’s family broke down the door to their apartment moments later only to find a misplaced chair and pieces of rope, an empty picture frame and their son tied up in the closet.

Alec walked out of the coffee shop, every bit happy that the deal went through. Though he was a tad apprehensive of his client in the beginning, they kept their word and the money was wired into his account the instant the painting was handed over. So sue him for being way up in the clouds, he made a fortune. A small, very minute corner of his heart was acting a bit weary since New Year, but Alec knew well enough to quash it down than feed it. He thought he had done a good job at that, well, at least until that treacherous piece of shit did a somersault at the sight of a Santa Claus mask in the crowd. 

  


Alec froze in his tracks, his mind running a thousand miles a minute, suddenly at a loss of words at the figure staring at him. Magnus slowly took the mask off and Oh, how Alec had missed those brown eyes. His lips still tingled from the phantom of breath he shared with Magnus. The closeness, how he struggled not to lean in and lock their lips. He had seen the affection and fondness in Magnus’ eyes and tried with all his might to push down any feelings that threatened to pop out. But he had also seen the hurt and betrayal in those eyes and he knew at that moment that he had lost that affection. Whatever Magnus felt for him, Alec managed to crush it down. 

  


When Magnus came closer, he expected a lash out, angry words spewed at him, maybe a punch or two. What he did not expect was a smile, albeit a little strained. And a ‘Hello’.

  


“Don’t worry. I just wanted to ask a few questions. Walk with me, will you?” 

  


His throat went dry and mouth stopped working. So Alec nodded. They walked a short distance and Alec followed Magnus into a park.

  


“How did you bluff that guy who came to see your 'father'? Wouldn’t he have known if you were not their son?”

  


“I… Honestly, I took a chance at that. I think I just got lucky.”

  


“And how did you drug me? You had everything that I was having.”

  


“Not the cookies though. I always keep them with me in case of emergencies like pets or something.”

  


“Hmm...I might not have noticed.” Magnus sighed and Alec felt at loss of breath for a moment. From what he had seen that night and the secret research he did following the heist, he knew how amazing Magnus was at what he did. Someone that efficient trusted him enough to let their defences down and with what he did, Alec slaughtered any and every chance he had with this man. 

  


Magnus stood up without another word and started walking. If Alec had a little bit of hope blooming somewhere in his heart at Magnus’ somewhat pleasant interaction, it was crushed as soon as he turned his back. And surely, he deserved nothing more. 

  


“Why did you save me then?” 

  


Alec looked up to see Magnus staring at him and was that hope he is seeing in his eyes? Was he taking a chance? Maybe he hasn’t ruined everything. Maybe, just maybe, Magnus might still feel something left from that night. He knew Magnus was happy at that time, he knew he enjoyed their small celebration despite the circumstances. Maybe a tiny portion of that affection that he witnessed in his eyes was still there, Alec can only hope. And so he hopes, and prays and stand up to walk towards Magnus and decides to take a chance. He might get punched but he kind of deserves it so he can’t blame Magnus if chooses to throw one. But it would be worth it. And if his hope was right, he might still have a chance with the man in front of him. 

  


And Alec grabs Magnus by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulls him closer and crash their lips together. Alec could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes so he screwed them shut and poured every bit of love and hope he was feeling into that kiss because he might not get another chance at this. He pulled away, eyes cast down, fixed on his shoes, afraid to look up to Magnus’ eyes, scared to see the disgust and rejection there, and muttered, “for this.” 

  


He felt Magnus lift his chin but Alec kept his eyes down, not strong enough to look him straight in the eye. But when Magnus leaned in closer and kissed him back, Alec felt his world finally setting alright. Magnus slid his arms around his neck and pulled him closer and as Alec’s hand circled his waist, he realized that they fit, like pieces of a puzzle. 

Alec doesn’t forget to send a thank you out into the Universe to whoever was listening because this was the best goddamn gift anyone is ever going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know the review in the comments or @298_days on Twitter.


End file.
